metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Unit
300x300px|right|Diamond Dogs Combat Unit platform in 1984 The Combat Unit was the main fighting/sneaking force of the Militaires Sans Frontières and source of income, and was present since its foundation. It mainly contained Guerillas, Infantries, Commandos, Elite Commandos, Commanders, and Sharpshooters. After their Mother Base was renovated to include a Honeycomb design, the Combat Unit was stationed at the Hangar portion of Mother Base, which also featured a takeoff runway. The Diamond Dogs had a similar unit active during the 1980s, where they were deployed to various hotspots around the world to take on various jobs. However, unlike with MSF, it was not actually created until after Diamond Dogs had a firm foundation, namely, right after the Diamond Dogs extracted Huey and learned that Skull Face had a weapon that could surpass Metal Gear in the Angola-Zaire border region of Africa.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Ocelot: Boss, we're finally ready to put together a Combat Unit. Staff assigned to the unit will be dispatched as mercenaries to conflict zones. That should guarantee us a stable source of income. "Merc deployment" allows you to send Combat Unit staff to relatively easy missions suited to the unit's level. There's little risk, but the rewards are low, too. However, there are also contracts known as "Dispatch Missions" that offer a higher risk and reward. Give your orders to undertake these missions using your iDroid. However, individual soldiers were sent out to various missions in various hotspots around the world before then, including breaking through a blockade force, restoring the demilitarized zone, recapturing a coltan mine, searching and destroying remaining rebel forces, breaking through a cordon, liberating a hijacked Western resources corporation-owned tanker, and escorting a South American president and defending him from an assassination attempt by disgruntled generals. It also gained a sub-unit within the unit called the Security Team to deal with any threats to either Diamond Dogs' Forward Operating Bases, or in rare cases to Mother Base directly. This unit was formed as a result of a disgruntled former MSF member Mosquito leading his private force to invade Mother Base as revenge towards Big Boss under the belief the latter sold out MSF to XOF the day their old Mother Base was destroyed. Although FOXHOUND, or rather, the group that would eventually become FOXHOUND at San Hieronymo Peninsula in 1970-1971, did not possess a combat unit, it did feature a similar unit known as the Sneaking Unit, which was made up of four divisions (named Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta), each containing four members. They were primarily used for sneaking missions into enemy territory, and did missions such as sabotage, weapon and document procurement, as well as abducting and/or rescuing potential recruits. The unit was formed at the suggestion of Jonathan, a former Soviet soldier who joined the group to stop the renegade FOX commander Gene, with the unit operating by having one person go in at a time while the others wait out in cardboard boxes until called upon. This specific method was done as a compromise to allow for such a unit to exist while at the same time keeping true to the intended spirit of a sneaking mission, which was going in alone. Several of the members, due to their being former Soviet or FOX unit members, also worked with blending in with various soldiers of the same uniforms as themselves.CALL // Jonathan: Big Boss, let's go over how to switch team members. You won't be sneaking in alone anymore. We'll all be sneaking in together. // Snake: I thought that going in alone was the whole point of a sneaking mission. // Jonathan: Right, I know. Going in all at once wouldn't be very bright. We'll move one at a time, and switch off as we go along. // Snake: What do people do when it's not their turn? // Jonathan: We'll have them hide nearby. After all there's plenty of cardboard boxes in the truck. // Snake: All right. I'm used to hiding in cardboard boxes. // Jonathan: When you want to switch off with another team member, press the START button to bring up the Map Screen. Then select "MEMBER CHANGE." Then you'll be prompted to select a "Hiding Point" - a location on the map where you can hide - choose one as a place to hide. Finally, choose a team member to switch with. Then you're done. // Snake: OK. We'll do that. // Jonathan: From what I've seen, there are a lot of soldiers around here dressed like me. I should be less conspicuous than you. I used to be a rescuer, so I'm pretty good at dragging people around. Meaning I'm perfect for gathering new recruits. So make good use of me. // (if the player switches to Jonathan) // CALL // Jonathan: OK, it's my turn now. Wow, called on by Big Boss himself - this is going to make a great story when I get back. // Snake: Watch yourself out there. // Jonathan: If a unit member is dressed like the enemy, they can slip through the enemy's guard as long as they don't act strange. Sometimes you'll see a blue chameleon icon appear at the top-left of the screen. That means the enemy believes you are an ally so they won't sound any alarms. Unfortunately, a legendary soldier such as yourself doesn't qualify for this special type of infiltration technique. // Snake: Yeah... All right, show me what you can do. I'll keep listening from here and let you know where the enemies are as far as I can tell. The red circles on the Map Screen are the locations of the enemy soldiers. They show use where the enemies around us are. // Jonathan: Thanks. I'll put it to good use. All right, here I go. Wish me luck. Combat Unit-related Skills (Militaires Sans Frontières) Combat Unit-related Skills (Diamond Dogs) Behind the scenes During Event FOBs, the player can procure Combat Unit soldiers from S to S++ ranks, with S and S+ ranks being redeemed ten times, while S++ ranks only being redeemed once. Unlike the other units that can be purchased, the Combat Unit soldiers have nearly twice as many soldiers as the other units, and are about twice as expensive. Their having twice as many overall may have been due to the existence of the Security Team, which was considered a sub unit for the Combat Unit. In the opening of Metal Gear Survive, the Captain was originally a member of the Combat Unit, as revealed in the casualty list. Gallery TPP ScrMBCombat2.png|Aerial view of the DD platform at night. Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Metal Gear Solid V Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Diamond Dogs